


Light

by BuddyTheMeanPeacock



Series: The Crest of Riegan [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crest of Riegan is spooky change my mind, Fire Emblem Three Houses Crimson Flower, Gen, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), disjointed pov, disturbing imagery, mostly Claude for characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyTheMeanPeacock/pseuds/BuddyTheMeanPeacock
Summary: A pale green light come from him. He wants it.
Series: The Crest of Riegan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563514
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Light

They don't know. He stays still.

Not deep enough. He lives.

He waits. They leave. He rises. He goes to his wyvern.

The kingdom. They have to know.

It's hot. So hot.

Up, down, up, down. Wind blows against him. The ocean is beneath him. 

He's hot.

Land. Beneath him. He lands.

A woman is running to him. Blond. Green eyes. Familiar.

Pale green light comes from her.

He wants it.

_'Not her.'_

He listens.

She calls for someone. Running. A man appears. Blond. Blue eyes. Familiar. So familiar.

Pale green light comes from him.

He wants it.

_'Not him.'_

He listens.

Yelling. The man carries him. It makes him hotter. His chest is hottest.

Two people come to him. Green hair. Green eyes. Both are familiar.

More light. More refusals. More listening.

"Please, Lady Rhea... I beg of you..."

"Give him to us. We will heal him."

He is passed to the green haired man. He doesn't want to leave the blond man. He does anyway.

They take him somewhere dark. Their lights don't brighten the walls.

Metal moving. Chains rattling. A scream.

_"Wh-What the hell is that?!"_

A man is chained. He looks fearful.

A pale green light comes from him.

He is pulled closer. A voice speaks close to his ear.

"That man is an enemy. Take the axe. This man is healthy; he will make the heat will go away."

The heat. The heat. He was so _hot_. 

He feels something be put in his hand. A handle.

The chained man struggles. His light moves with him.

He wants it.

One step. Another step. Another. Another.

Metal grinds on the stone floor. Chains rattle frantically.

 _"NO! GET BACK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"_

The chained man looks away from him. "P-Please, forgive me! I was just- just following orders! I'll fight for you, I'll tell you anything you wanna know, just please, _PLEASE!_ "

Metal grinds on the stone floor. Another step. Another. Another.

He stands over the chained man. He screams up at him. He fights against the chains.

His light moves with him.

He wants it. 

Now.

He raises his axe above his head. He burns. The heat worsens. He wants it to stop.

She said it would. He knows it will.

He swings down the axe.

The chained man's head is cleaved. His light races to meet him.

Cold.

Freezing, numbing cold meets hellish, burning heat. His hands tighten. His eyes lose focus. His mind spins. Bliss. It was perfect. So absolutely _perfect_.

He drops to his knees, hands clutching his head.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One.

Claude slowly rises to his feet, turning to the two others in the lightless cell. Rhea and Seteth look to him, their innocent images betrayed by their knowing looks of concern.

"If it's possible, I'd like to have a piece of your time to talk later," he says, casual. Acknowledgement comes later. "As of now, I need to speak with Dimitri."

Seteth looks as though he wants to say something, but Rhea speaks before he has a chance. "Of course, Claude. Once you finish speaking with Dimitri, come and meet with me." She smiles at him, a small, speaking thing.

Claude nods in agreement and they all move to leave the cell. He doesn't look back at the chained man's body.

Acknowledgement comes later.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really liking this collection lol. Will definitely keep adding to it.


End file.
